Hair bonding glue is used for weaving styles. When hair bonding glue is applied directly to the natural hair and scalp it has a tendency to cause breakage and leads to damaged hair.
There exists a need for crystallizing protective growth serum that provides protection from gluing products while stimulating growth to your natural hair and protecting client's natural hair/scalp from being damaged by the use of hair bonding glue.